Face Down
by ColferFan1217
Summary: Kurt notices that Quinn's new bf, is not treating her right. He helps her break up with him but what would happen to him when he wants revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: Hi! So this is my first Quinn and Kurt friendship are there, you have my apologies. This story speaks of abuse. If you or anyone that you know are being abused, get tell someone and get help._**

**_Don't own Glee or the song.._**

At first when glee club got their new member, Thomas LeBlack, every member was thrilled to add another powereful voice to their group. Then he started to date Quinn. At that, everyone was happy for Quinn. She got a nice boyfriend who they saw treated her right.

No one noticed that Quinn slowly was changing, except for Kurt.

Kurt saw the flinches that she gave to everyone. He saw the terrified looks that Quinn would send to Tom. He also noticed that Quinn would grimaced like she was in pain. That's when he noticed the bruises.

One day, when Kurt was late for school, he saw that Quinn was also late. He saw her run to the girls bathroom as she clutched her bag tightly to her chest. So, Kurt decided to follow the blonde.

What he saw when he opened the shocked him. There was Quinn who was standing in front of the mirror applying a ton of makeup to cover bruises that was on her face and neck.

"Quinn?" Kurt whispered. "What happened?"

"N-nothing. I just fell. That's all." Was Quinn's answer.

"I don't believe you." Kurt replied, stepping further into the bathroom. "Now tell me what really happened."

"Can you just drop it?" Snapped Quinn. "It's none of your business."

Quinn grabbed her makeup and bag and rushed out of the bathroom, ignoring Kurt's calls to come back.

****KHQF*****

Ever since the little bathroom incident with Quinn, Kurt always watched out for her. He noticed that the bruises were getting worse and more often, how the others didn't find out yet, Kurt doesn't know.

Every time that Kurt would bring up the bruises, Quinn would just snap at him to mind his business and to leave her alone. But that didn't stop Kurt.

He kept on asking until Quinn had reached her breaking point and just broke down and cried to Kurt.

She told him everything from the name calling to the slaps and the punches. She told him that he'd always apologize after saying that he didn't mean it, but Quinn knew that, that was a lie.

When Kurt asked, why she didn't tell anyone, Quinn would always say that she's scared. She was scared in what Tom would do to her. He had a reputation to uphold, as being the son of a well-known Judge.

Until now.

Quinn told Kurt that she's going to break up with Tom after glee club, and that if he could help her. Although Kurt didn't know how he was going to do help, he agreed to help her. They had become close friends, so he would do anything to help her get rid of the guy.

*****KHQF*****

During glee, Kurt kept an eye on Quinn and Tom. He saw every threathening glare that Tom had sent Quinn, and every flinch. Kurt had a feeling that Quinn was going to get scared and back out of breaking up with him. so, Kurt decided that he should help her along and somewhat push her into the right direction.

"? Can I sing my song now?" Kurt asked. The assignment was to sing a song to any glee club member. They could sing about love or friendship, whatever.

When gave him the okay, Kurt got up and handed the sheet music to the band and faced everyone. "This song is dedicated to a particuliar person here, they know who they are." Kurt met Quinn's eyes briefly and gave her a small smile, which was quickly returned.

As soon as the music started, the one's who knew what song it was all looked on in confusion as Kurt started to sing.

Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy One look puts the rhythm in my hand Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's goin' down

Cover up with make up in the mirror Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Kurt stood right in front of Tom and Quinn and sang. The other glee club members was slow on the uptake, nobody was slower then , who for the hundreth time didn't realize what was going on. Kurt just rolled his eyes and continued to sing.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Kurt sang that straight to Tom's face, not even flinching when Tom gave his best glare that would make others cower and run. But not kurt. He just stood his ground and sang.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect Every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever you will surely drown I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again Say you're right again, heed my lecture

As Kurt sang, he was shocked when he saw who first got what he was saying. He always knew that Brittany was smart. He watched as she glared at the back of Tom's head and whispered to Santana what she knew.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt She said, I finally had enough Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt She said, I finally had enough

One day she will tell you that she has had enough It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt She says, I finally had enough

At one point in the song, Kurt grabbed Quinn and gave her a hug. He then placed himself in front of Quinn in a protective stance. When he wasn't glaring at Tom, he saw that every Glee Club member figured it out. And to say that they were pissed was an understatement.

When the song came to an end, Tom stood up abruptly and pushed Kurt against the wall, ignoring the yells from the others.

"What the fuck?" Tom yelled. "You have a problem being in other people's business, fairy."

Kurt was going to answer when Quinn stood behind Tom and kicked him between the legs. Hard.

"Let him go you asshole."Quinn shouted. "I want you out. Now! Don't talk to any of us or come near us ever again."

Tom went to slap her when Puck grabbed Tom's hand and stopped it.".Now!" Puck said, between clenched teeth.

"Whatever. I don't care." Tom limped off, not before whispering something to Kurt that no one could hear.

"What did he tell you, dude?" Finn asked.

"Nothing that I haven't heard before." Kurt answered, before going over to Quinn. "You okay, Q?"

"Not yet, but I will be." Quinn answered still hugging Kurt, not wanting to let go.

Quinn with the help of Kurt explained what had happened over the time that she had been dating Tom. Everyone was angry at Tom. They wanted to beat him up, but Kurt reminded them that they would just end up in jail if they do. After they had their talk, Kurt got permission from his father and had a sleepover with the entire Glee Club. They just stayed up and had a great time. And when everyone but Quinn and Kurt, fell asleep, they stayed up talking about anything and everything.

Little did they know, was that Tom was planning on getting revenge on Kurt.

_**A/n2: Review please. Let me know what you think. Only one more chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Face Down:**  
><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**A/n: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) so here's the last chapter. Mistakes are there.**

**Don't own Glee. If I did Kurt would've gotten into NYADA too.**

It's been a month since the glee club had any contact with Tom. They saw him everyday but made no move to talk to him or in Puck's case; beat the living daylights out of him.

The weird thing about Tom was that he never made eye contact with any of the glee club except for Kurt. Every day when Kurt got to school of when he was passing in the hallway to get to class, he'd always got the death glare from Tom.

Kurt was walking to his locker when he was violently shoved. He grunted in pain when his body made contact with the metal. As Kurt fell to the ground he looked to the retreating back from his assailant and noticed that it was Tom.

Ever since that day in glee club when Kurt called Tom on his abuse to his friend Quinn, he always got a weird feeling when he noticed all the looks he was getting. To say that it was making him nervous was an understatement.

With a groan, Kurt picked himself and his books that fell from of the ground. He opened his locker to put his books in when a piece a paper fell out of his locker.

After storing his books inside, Kurt bent down and picked up the fallen paper. He unfolded it and read what was on it.

_'You ruined me, so I ruin you. Are you ready to die?'_

Fear gripped Kurt as he quickly shoved the paper in his bag and make his way to the choir room.

Once there he noticed that he was the last one there. He quickly made his way to the only open seat that was next to Quinn.

"You okay, Kurt?" Quinn quietly asked from the other side of him.

Kurt turned towards his friend and put smile on his face. "Of course."

Quinn kept searching Kurt's face to see if he was lying. She could tell that something was off about her friend but she didn't know what.

"Okay," she answered with a small smile. "You can talk to me, you know."

Kurt smiled more sincerely. "I know."

Glee club got on way as Mr. Schue showed up an had everyone start to plan for Regionals before leaving to see Ms. Philsbury. Halfway through Glee club Kurt got a text on his phone. Kurt pulled out his phone and read the text.

_'You're going to die soon.'_

The same sense of fear overtook Kurt's body. He could feel himself starting to get a panic attack and it was too late for him to try and stop it.

"Kurt? Kurt, you okay?" Quinn asked as she drew everyone's attention.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but another text came in and went to read it, ignoring everyone's questions.

_'Are you scared? How do you want to die?'_

Kurt dropped his phone in shock. Mercedes saw that her friend was about to collapse ushered him to a nearby chair.

Quinn who was by Kurt, picked up the dropped phone and read the messages. "Oh my God," she whispered putting her hand by her mouth. She held the phone limply in her hand as she looked at Kurt with fear.

Puck plucked the phone from Quinn and quickly read through the messages. "What the fuck? Who sent these to you?"

"I don't know," Kurt quietly answered.

Puck had told the rest of the glee club what the messages said and everyone was scared for their friend.

"Dude, we should call the cops," said a worried Finn.

Before anyone could move the door burst open and there stepped in Tom. The glee club wouldn't have been so scared of he didn't have a gun with him.

Everyone held their hands up in surrender as Tom stepped through.

"You ruined me," Tom said as he pointed the gun at Kurt, causing Kurt to whimper.

"Put the gin down, Tom," a scared Quinn said, causing the boy to turn the gun on her.

"Why? He ruined me. He ruined us. We were good together," Tom replied.

"We were far from good. How can you say we were good? You beat me everyday. You need help."

With his back turned as he faced Quinn, Tom didn't see that Kurt was motioning for Puck to go around so he could have a better aim tackling the deranged boy down.

"She's right, Tom. You need serious help," Kurt said slowly moving toward Quinn.

"If I can't have you, no one can," Tom said as he cocked the gun.

With a shout, Kurt tackled Quinn to the ground as the gun went off. Kurt pulled Quinn to the side of the room as they watched Puck and the othe glee boys get the gun away from Tom and knock him out.

Once Kurt saw that Tom was unconscious he let go the death grip that he was giving Quinn. Quinn was pulled from her feet by Mercedes.

Kurt was leaning againgst the wall as he saw his friends call the police and make sure that Tom was really knocked out. The adrenaline was quickly running out as he felt a sharp pain in his back. Kurt could feel something running down his back and he couldn't help but gasp as the pain intensified.

"Kurt?" Quinn asked as she heard his gasp. "You okay?"

Quinn bent down and put her hand on Kurt's back and when he whimpered in pain she quickly drew back her hand. And what she saw caused her to gasp. The hand that ha touched Kurt's back was now covered in blood.

"Oh my God! Call an ambulance!" Quinn shouted as she helped Kurt lie down.

The rest of the glee club saw what was going on and they all were scared by the sight that they saw. Kurt was now lying down and bleeding badly.

Santana, Puck, and Finn was the first to rush to Kurt.

"We need to roll him over," Puck shouted as he reached his fallen friend.

Santana, Quinn and Finn all turned Kurt to his side as Puck took his shirt off. Puck rolled his shirt in a ball and pressed it to the counter-tenors back causing him to whimper in pain.

"S-stop...h-hurts," Kurt whimpered as Puck pressed the shirt down.

"I know, baby, but I got to stop the bleeding," Puck told the boy, pressing down more as the blood seeped through the shirt. Puck was so scared that he didn't realize that he just called Kurt 'baby'.

"Shit!" Finn shouted as he took off his jacket and gave it to Puck to put on Kurt's back.

"I can't stop the bleeding! Where's the ambulance?"

"They're almost here," a crying Tina said as she clutched her phone in her hand.

"Kurt? Can you hear me?" Quinn asked as she bent down to look at her friend.

Kurt opened his eyes. "Yeah."

"You're going to be, okay," She said as tears fell from eyes.

Kurt tried to say that he was going to be fine but before he could answer he passed out, causing his friends to worry and start shouting for him to wake up.

"Kurt! Kurt! Open your eyes, baby," Puck said as he tried to get the boy to open his eyes.

That was the scene that Mr. Schue, the policemen and paramedics walked into. A group of teens crying over a bleeding boy as two othe boys stood over an unconscious boy.

The paramedics rushed to the fallen boy and tried to get everyone to move.

"Move! I need you all to give us space!" The paramedic yelled.

Mercedes had to get a very reluctant Puck to get away so the paramedics could do their job. Puck didn't want to leave the counter-tenors side.

The paramedic set to work on to stabilize Kurt as the policemen dragged a semi-conscious boy out of the room. The teens all stood around as the paramedics were trying to stop the bleeding.

"His heart-rate is dropping! We have to move him now!" The paramedic yelled.

The two paramedics had just secured Kurt on the gurney when a machine went off.

"We're loosing him!" The paramedic yelled as he put a facemask on Kurt. The other paramedic had climbed on the stretcher so he could start CPR.

"Move!" The paramedics shouted as he and two police officers pushed the stretcher down the hallway in front of other shocked teens.

The rest of the glee club had followed the paramedics out the school. Finn was allowed in the ambulance with Kurt as the ambulance shot out of the parking lot to the hospital.

The club all split up to different cars and made their way to the hospital there. They rushed into the hospital and found a scared Finn in the waiting room.

"What happened? Is Kurt alright?" Quinn and Puck asked together.

"They lost him for a minute," A unblinking Finn answered, causing the teens to gasp and the girls to cry. "They got him back, but I don't know anything else."

The glee club all sat and waited to hear anything about Kurt when a tearful Burt and Carole came rushing into the hospital. Once they saw the group of teens, they hurriedly made their way to the group.

"What happened? Where's my son?" Burt shouted.

"He's in surgery, Mr. Hummel. He was shot," Puck answered.

"How did he get shot?"

"A boy brought the gun to school for revenge. He was going to shoot me when Kurt tackled me to the ground," Quinn answered. "It's my fault."

"Honey, it's not your fault. It's the stupid boy who brought the gun's fault." Carole said as she went to take the crying Quinn in her arms.

Carole and Burt took a seat and waited for any news. They had to wait 3 more hours before they heard anything.

"Kurt Hummel?"

Burt snapped his head up and looked at the doctor. "That's my son. Is he okay?" Burt asked as rushed to the doctor.

"Your son was brought in with a gun shot to his back. The bullet hit an artery but we were able to fix that. It was touch and go for a little while and we lost him twice due to the blood lost. But with extreme care, I don't see why he won't make a full recovery," the doctor finished with a smile.

Throughout what the doctor was saying the group was terrified. Especially when the doctor said that they lost Kurt. But when they heard that he was going to be okay, they all let out a breath that they didn't realize that they were holding. The entire group broke down in tears as they hugged on another.

"Can we see him?" Burt asked as he and Carole hugged each other.

The doctor smiled. "I don't see why not. But in groups of two or three's."

Burt, Carole and Finn went in first. They spent 20 minutes with Kurt before letting Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel in.

While the girls went in, Puck went up to Burt.

"Is it okay if I see him alone?" Puck nervously asked.

Burt eyed Puck before saying yes. Puck said thanks and before he could turn around and wait Burt stopped him.

"Don't hurt my son, okay. You hurt him, I hurt you," Burt said giving Puck a knowing look.

"I won't," Puck promised.

After the last group went in it was Puck's turn.

Puck went into the dim-lit room and took in the boy that was lying on his side on the bed. Kurt was facing the door and Puck saw how pale the boy was compared to the sheets that were on him.

Puck dragged the chair and sat down facing Kurt.

"You know if my Mohawk start getting gray hair I know who to blame," Puck teased but then turned serious. "You scared me today, Kurt. When I saw all that blood," Puck shuddered remembering, "and then you closed your eyes and weren't listening to anyone to get up. That scared me."

Puck took Kurt's hand and held it tightly in his own. "Then you really terrified me. When they told me that they lost you, I couldn't think right. All I was thinking is that you were gone and that I didn't get the chance to tell you how I felt."

Puck took a breath. "I think I love you." Puck leaned his head forward and put his head on their joint hands. "I don't think. I know. I've had feelings for you for a long time but it was never the right time. That feelings turned into love and I hope you'll give me a chance to prove it."

With that Puck went quiet and just held Kurt's hand tighter. Reminding himself that Kurt was here an he was okay. Puck was brought out of his musing when he felt the hand that he was holding grip his hand. He jerked up and saw that Kurt was up and looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"Hey," came the soft greeting from Kurt.

"Hi," Puck softly replied. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"No, they got me on some good stuff," Kurt said as he gave Puck a smile.

Puck returned the smile. They sat in comfortable silence and Puck was glad that Kurt didn't pull his hand away.

"I heard you," Kurt said as he broke the silence.

"You did?" Puck asked, starting to get nervous. "Everything?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered.

"And?"

"Yes." Kurt said, confusing the jock.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll give you a chance," Kurt said giving Puck a huge smile.

"You sure? I mean I would understand if you didn't want to. I treated you bad before and-" Puck was cut off from his ramblings by Kurt's soft fingers against his lips.

"I wouldn't have said 'yes', if I didn't mean it," Kurt replied.

Puck kissed Kurt's fingertips before giving Kurt a huge smile.

"Can I give you a kiss?" Puck asked.

Kurt blushed before nodding. Puck leaned toward Kurt and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss was about to get heavy before Kurt hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just should off on the heavy makeouts for now," Kurt replied panting a little because of the pain.

Pick nodded in agreement. "I can wait."

Kurt smiled and gave a small soft kiss on Puck's lips before the nurse came in and said that Puck had to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt answered.

With one last kiss Puck left. Kurt stayed up for a little while thinking over things before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**[End Chapter]**

**A/n: okay wow. This turned out way off how I originally wanted but once I started I couldn't stop. Well I hope you guys liked it anyway:) review please?**


End file.
